bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Wielka schizma zachodnia
Wielka schizma zachodnia (1378-1417) – najlepszy przykład kultury średniowiecznego zarządzania państwem, w tym wypadku kościelnym, oraz dowód na to, że papież też człowiek. Niemal 40 lat walki o sukcesję na tronie, podczas którego przewinęło się kilku następców i dwa pokolenia wiernych. Tło W 1309 roku papież Klemens V przeniósł się do Awinionu, formalnie dlatego, że tam ładniej. Tak naprawdę chodziło mu o to, że był Francuzem i w Rzymie z nikim nie mógł się dogadać po swojemu. W sytuacji szybko połapali się królowie francuscy, którzy w zamian za ochronę granic miasta lekko dostosowali politykę papieską do swoich potrzeb. Tymczasem we Włoszech dalej urzędowali kardynałowie, którzy pozbawieni bata nad sobą poczuli się niczym szlachta za króla Sasa. Taka sytuacja trwała niemal 70 lat. Dopiero w 1377 niejaki Grzegorz XI wrócił do Rzymu. Panował tam jednak taki chaos, że papież długo nie wyrobił i zmarł w marcu 1378. Podczas konklawe kardynałowie wybrali na jego następcę Urbana VI, który mieszczanom został przedstawiony jako całkiem sympatyczny koleś. Poza tym był Włochem, więc spadała szansa, że będzie chciał uciekać do Francji, co ludowi też się spodobało. Awinion Całkiem sympatyczny koleś okazał się jednak kompletnym gburem, ponadto chciał zabrać przywileje kardynałom, co już w ogóle przelało czarę goryczy. Sytuacja się odwróciła - teraz to wszyscy dostojnicy uciekli do Francji, gdzie uznali jednogłośnie, że Urban VI jest totalnym #$^@#&$^ i ^&@#$^*@#&$^, a ponadto &*^@&*%^&#, w związku z czym nie nadaje się do pełnienia urzędu papieskiego, i wybrali mu kolegę imieniem Klemens VII. Dwaj konkurenci zachowali się wobec siebie bardzo sympatycznie - obrzucili się wyzwiskami, ekskomunikowali się nawzajem, a na koniec nasłali na siebie armie i zajęli się przeciąganiem europejskich królów na swoją stronę, ostatecznie dzieląc się nimi mniej więcej po połowie. Tak. To właśnie w ten sposób witają się papieże. Urban VI zmarł w 1389 roku, a Klemens VIII w 1394. Ich następcom oraz powołanym przez nich kardynałom wcale nie przeszkodziło to bić się dalej. Piza Dopiero w 1409 kardynałowie obu stron uznali, że coś by w sumie warto z tym problemem zrobić. Spotkali się w Pizie (tej od Krzywej Wieży) i wybrali tam trzeciego papieża, licząc na to, że dwaj poprzedni abdykują. Idealiści, hehe. W ten sposób było już trzech przywódców Kościoła Katolickiego, jeden bardziej uparty od drugiego. Konstancja W 1414 podjęto drugą próbę. Tym razem ówczesny pizański papież, Jan XXIII, zwołał sobór do Konstancji, gdzie zaprosił też pozostałych papieży. Na soborze padł pomysł, aby zorganizować konklawe. Koleś, który rzucił tę ideę, spłonął na stosie. W związku z tym zdecydowano się na przekonanie wszystkich głów Kościoła do abdykacji i zorganizowanie konklawe dopiero wtedy. Papież pizański dał się przekonać po 4 miesiącach. W tym czasie papież rzymski twierdził, że sobór zwołany nie przez niego nie jest soborem, w związku z czym on nie da się przekonać. Ostatecznie najpierw przekonano go do tego, żeby zwołał sobór w Konstancji, a następnie abdykował. Zajęło to dodatkowych kilka miesięcy. Papież awinioński nie dawał się przekonać przez rok, drugi, trzeci... W końcu po upływie trzech lat kardynałowie się wk***ili, zamknęli go w jakiejś chacie bez podpiętego internetu i telefonu (gdzie siedział zresztą do śmierci), po czym wybrali na papieża niejakiego Marcina V. Jednego i niepowtarzalnego. Kategoria:Historia